


Trust is Earned

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, First Crush, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Secrets, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed comes clean to Mustang.<br/>Written for  prompt 89: What Should Have Happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust is Earned

Ed opened the office door just wide enough to poke his head in, and called out, “Mustang, if you're busy I can come back.”

Roy Mustang was use to all sorts of dramatic entrances from Ed, this calm and quiet one had him concerned. 

“I always make time for you, Fullmetal.” He called and gestured for him to sit. He was shocked when Ed chose to straddle himself across his lap. 

Ed leaned in close and whispered, “Al, says a lie of omission is still a lie. We owe you too much to lie to you. Sheska came to visit me while I was in the hospital and she told me that Hughes has dug into things he shouldn't. We think he fired her to distance her and keep her safe. It made us realize that by trying to keep everyone safe we wound up putting them in more danger.” 

“Fullmetal, what are you trying to tell me?” He asked.

“Al is right we need to trust someone and we decided the best person to trust is you. The Führer is a homunculus. He has the mark of the ouroboros just like Wrath. His secretary is one as well. I know because that one is our fault. She is the spiting image of our mom. They all work with Dante, who is an old lover of Hohenheim.

I say you gather up everybody and then we stop to pick up Hughes,Armstrong,Denny and Ross at least Ross she deserves to be there. Then after we kick the crap out of Dante and all her homunculus you get named Führer so you can fix the damn mess they made.” Ed explained.

“Then what do we do, Edward?” Roy asked him.

“I let you have your wicked way with me on your new desk in the Führer's office.” Ed said and kissed him.

“I can't argue with a genius can I?” Roy asked him as he thought on how to explain to everyone that they would need to overthrow the Führer.


End file.
